100 Days In The Anime World
by SheIsAHellishAngel
Summary: A girl named Algaia have always fascinated the world of Anime. One day, she met a God Of Dreams named Morpheus, and granted her wish to live in different Anime worlds. But the story has a twist, she will only live there for 100 days. She will lose both her life in real world and in her dream world if she fails to find someone to love before the last day. *TEASER ONLY*
1. Chapter 1

GOD OF DREAMS

My name is _Algaia Keehl_. (Al-Ga-I-Ya)  
I'm 16 years old and a high school student.  
I've been abandoned by my parents and the  
family that took me in also left me and  
only supports me financially.

Everyday is always just the same boring day.  
All I ever do is sit on the computer all day,  
eat, take a bath, sleep, just a normal routine.

Since there are no classes at all,  
I have nothing else to do.  
When I go out, I always get teased for being 'weird'

They find me 'weird' cause I all I ever talk about,  
All I ever think about, All I ever do, and even the way  
I look and the way I act, is all anime-ish.

_I'm an Otaku. The people in my place find Otakus 'Weird'._

Today, I'm going to my school to pay my fees.

Girl: Hey look, it's that weird girl! :P

Girl2: Oh yeah, that's her. She's in the same school as ours right?

Girl3: Yes she is, why are there weird people in our school? It might get scary to go there now!

They whispered to each other about me as I walked past through them.  
I'm used to it. People hating me for being weird =_=  
But I don't care, I only care about my fantasy.

As I kept walking, I accidentally ran into a really beautiful lady.  
She dropped her stuffs so I helped her pick it up as I apologized.

Algaia: I'm sorry!

Lady: It's okay, young girl.

She smiled at me.

Lady: You're such a pretty charming girl!

Algaia: (Eh? o_o) Oh I'm not, but thanks though..

Lady: Yes you are. Starting today or maybe tomorrow,  
You will meet a lot of cute guys and they will go crazy for you!

Algaia: (Is she a crazy fortune-teller?) Um I don't think so.. XD

Lady: Believe me ^v^ :) You have that power of charm and beauty  
within you, only waiting to be awakened by your dream.

Algaia: (She MUST be crazy..) . . . XD

Lady: You will experience to live a Reversed-Harem Life!

Algaia: (OH. I GET IT. She's an otaku too.) Oh! Haha XD

Lady: ^_^ Farewell, beautiful young girl.

Algaia: G-Goodbye..

The lady whispered something as slowly walked past through me.

Lady: Enjoy your dream. *smiles*

I stopped for a while and wondered about what she was talking about.  
In the end, I just ignored it and kept walking on.

It wasn't that long until I arrived in school. I paid my fees just as I planned  
But I ran into my only friend. He's my classmate and he's been the only person  
who talks to me.

France: Hey Algaia!

He called out to me and waved.

Algaia: Hey there.

I responded to him and waved back.

He walked with me and then we ended up running into some of his friends.  
He's kind of popular with everyone in school and  
I feel kind of special cause he still talks to me.

France's Friend: Hey France, is that chick your girlfriend?

France: What? No, I just hang out with her cause I'm bored.

Algaia: ! (WHAT?)

France's Friend: Ohh, that's a shame then :P

France: There's no way I would like her, she's the weirdest girl in school.

Algaia: (WHAT!?)

His friends ended up laughing at me.  
I couldn't take it anymore, cause I really believed we were 'FRIENDS'.  
I lost my cool and ended up slapping him and then I left, running away.

Algaia: WHAT A JERK!

I sat on a bench, and then finally ended up laying down.  
I felt like closing my eyes for a moment to relax myself.

Algaia: (Forget him. . .)

Without even realizing it, I fell asleep.  
But it feels like my mind is awake.  
Yet all I see is nothing.

Algaia: (I feel like as if I'm floating in darkness..)

Suddenly, I hear a laughter.  
Everything finally lit up and I saw a man,  
who looks like some kind of a weirdo to me.

Morpheus: Hohoho!

Algaia: (Is this a dream..?)

Morpheus: Yes, dear, IT IS A DREAM.

Algaia: (How did he know what I was thinking?!)

Morpheus: Because I can manipulate your dream.

Algaia: (What? How?!)

I responded with a surprised and confused face.

Morpheus: I am the God of Dreams, Morpheus. And I have decided  
to pay a visit in your dreams, my dear Algaia.

Algaia: (What does a God want from me?)

Curious and wondering if this 'God Of Dreams' is also a part of  
my dream. My mind is full of questions.

Morpheus: I am here to grant your wish.

Algaia: (What? What wish?)

Morpheus: Hoho, your wish to be able to live in your fantasy,  
your beloved dream world, that world of fictional characters.

Algaia: (ANIME WORLD?!)

Morpheus: Yes, yes, that world.

Algaia: (You'll let me live there?!)

Morpheus: Indeed.

Algaia: (I'D LOVE TO!)

Morpheus: B-uuuut.

Algaia: (?!)

Morpheus: There's a twist.

Algaia: (Huh?!)

Morpheus: You will only live there for 100 Days.

Algaia: (Just 100 days?!)

Morpheus: And time by time, you will travel to another world that  
is connected to the fictional world.

Algaia: (What is he talking about?! I don't get it!)

Morpheus: Hohoho, you will get it pretty soon my dear.

Algaia: (...)

Morpheus: Are you aware of your power? That it will be awakened  
by your dream.

Algaia: (!) (I remember what the lady said!)

"_You have that power of charm and beauty_  
_within you, only waiting to be awakened by your dream._"

She said.

Algaia: (What does that have to do with this? I don't have any  
power at all! I'm just an ordinary girl!)

Morpheus: Not in your dreams, my dear Algaia.

Algaia: !

Everything suddenly kept twisting, the world around me,  
is crumbling, and I started falling.  
As I was falling, I was reaching for someone's hand,  
And the "God Of Dreams", Morpheus, just stood there,  
waving "Goodbye" to me, and whispered "Enjoy your dream."

Algaia: (This is like when Alice was falling to Wonderland..)

I closed my eyes as I feared of what might happen next.  
I still believe this is just nothing but a dream,  
and a nightmare.

And again.. I felt like as if I'm floating in darkness..  
I'm surrounded by nothing, but only darkness.  
I hear Morpheus's voice talking to me.

Morpheus: Within 100 days, you must find someone to love,  
and if you fail, your conscious and unconscious self will leave  
both worlds.

Algaia: ! (Does that mean, I'm going to die?! Why is this a  
journey to find love?! WHAT?! What kind of dream is this? It's  
been the craziest and weirdest one I ever had!)

I heard the voice of the beautiful lady that I ran into.

Lady: I told you, you will experience to live a Reversed-Harem Life ^_^

I didn't respond. I felt like, nothing.  
It's just a dream.. so I just waited for myself to wake up.

Algaia: (Please wake me up.. somebody..)

I woke up.  
But the weird thing is that..  
I'm in a different room.

Algaia: Where.. am I..? o_-

I'm in pure-white room.  
I stood up and looked around.

France: Welcome, Algaia.

Algaia: F-France?!

He startled me. And wait, what's he doing in my dream?!  
A dream within a dream. How weird is this?  
And the weirdest part, is that I know I am dreaming.

France: Starting tomorrow, a creature from the Reality will  
collide with Fantasy.

Algaia: (Wow he sounds even weirder than me now.)

France: You are that creature, Princess Algaia, the future Queen  
Of Dreams.

Algaia: Hahahaha! You really sound weird now you know!?

I couldn't help it, I bursted out laughing.

France: . . . o.O. . . haha.. hahahahahaha!

Algaia: o_O

I stopped laughing. Wondering why he laughed as well XD

Algaia: WHY ARe YOU LAUGHING? !

France: I'm really weird :)

Algaia: Eh?

France: ^_^

He walked up to me, and I started to walk back, and without  
realizing it, he started to corner me.

Algaia: W-What are you doing?!

France: Goodnight, Princess Algaia.

He pushed me, though there was a wall, it broke.  
It was like fragile glass. And again.. I started falling.

It wasn't that long until I woke up once again.  
And as I opened my eyes, I'm in a really familiar place,  
And it seems like there's a war going on right now.

Algaia: This is.. THE WORLD OF CODE GEASS?!


	2. Please read

Please read

I do NOT own any of the anime & its characters that will be mentioned/included in this story.  
I also do not own the COVER PHOTO, CREDITS GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL ARTIST. I only edited  
the text there.

ALSO, THIS STORY IS JUST A TEASER HERE.  
I HAVE ALREADY POSTED THIS STORY ON

Please, I would appreciate if you take some time and visit  
make an account there and vote for my story.

I have a goal there… that's why.  
If I ever reach 50K reads along with a thousand votes,  
Someone will support me in releasing my very OWN anime.

And I am REALLY aiming for that. So if you want to read the story,  
here is the link. *Below*

I'm hoping that you guys would vote! So please do, thank you!

LINK HERE:  
LINK HERE:

JUST REMOVE THE SPACES.

www. wattpad story / 6025861-100-days-in-the-anime-world

www. wattpad story / 6025861-100-days-in-the-anime-world

www. wattpad story / 6025861-100-days-in-the-anime-world

www. wattpad story / 6025861-100-days-in-the-anime-world

www. wattpad story / 6025861-100-days-in-the-anime-world

www. wattpad story / 6025861-100-days-in-the-anime-world


End file.
